Paul Cooper
]]Paul Ryan Cooper is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. He will be the eldest son and second child of Coby and Marcela Cooper. He will possess the abilities of Sound Visualisation, Deoxygenation, Cytokinesis and Tattoo Animation. Appearance Paul will have inherited blue eye colouring from his maternal family. His will be slightly darker than his sister Delilah's. His hair will be blonde initially, when he is a baby, but later on it will darken and he will eventually be a brunet. He will be tall for his age throughout his childhood, and he will be 6'3 when fully grown. He will be able to alter his appearance using cytokinesis but will only choose to do so rarely. Abilities Paul's first ability will be Sound Visualisation. The ability will be passive and will work constantly, throughout his life. He will have manifested it at birth. It will allow him to see sound as colour and light all of the time. The colours will vary according to pitch, amplitude and volume. It will let him identify where sound is coming from and will give him more information than hearing alone. His second ability will be Deoxygenation. Paul will be able to absorb all of the oxygen out of an area. When he uses this ability, all of the oxygen will be drawn towards him and drawn into his body through his skin, leaving other people struggling to breathe and suffocating. He will not need to make any gestures to absorb the oxygen. He will also be able to hold his breath for longer than usual because of this ability. His third ability will be Cytokinesis. Paul will be able to use this ability to manipulate cells within human bodies. He will be able to alter appearance by manipulating genetics, and will be able to heal injuries by forcing cells to replicate. This will apply even to injuries which would never heal naturally, such as extensive nerve damage. He will be able to restore memories in a similar manner. He will need physical contact to alter another person's cells, and will find that the changes he invokes are permanent unless he reverses them. His final ability will be Tattoo Animation. Using this ability, Paul will be able to animate tattoos on his skin and bring three-dimensional forms out of them. He will not have any permanent tattoos but will be able to use the ability to draw ones on his body as well. He will imagine the image forming on his skin and it will appear, then minutes later it will begin moving, expanding and growing out of him. There will be no limit to what he can produce. However, the skin the tattoo comes from will have to be exposed at the time. Also, if his ability is negated or if he is knocked out or killed, everything he has created will disappear. Family & Relationships *Mother - Marcela Cooper *Father - Coby Cooper *Older sister - Delilah Cooper *Younger sisters - Angela, Clarisse and Kay Cooper *Younger brother - Jasper Cooper History & Future Etymology Paul is a Latin name which means "small, humble". His middle name, Ryan, is a Gaelic name meaning "little king". His surname is English meaning "barrel maker". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters